


Three Ganondorf Smut Shorts

by rynling



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, Timeline What Timeline, Zelda Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynling/pseuds/rynling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short stories about power, dominance, and stupid puns centered around everyone's favorite demon king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Ganondorf Smut Shorts

**▲   Power   ▲**

 

Twilight descended onto the floor of the ancient arena as stains of brilliant crimson soaked into the unraveling fabric of the sky above.

Hours had passed since Ganondorf was chained to an obsidian obelisk and left alone, the remnants of the magic of a forgotten race cutting into his back. He was unused to such stillness, and his body surged with energy that had no outlet.

He had finally been captured after years of pursuit, and no time had been wasted in deciding his fate. They had not subjected him to interrogation, or even to torture; they wanted their sacrifice to their gods to be pristine. His swords had been taken from him, but they had left him his armor. Its weight strained his muscles, but still he refused to bow his head.

As the shadows crept across the sandy ground, Ganondorf caught a slight movement in the corner of his vision. A spot of darkness twisted and shifted before his eyes. From what had once been no more than an absence of light emerged a being so terrible that it could only have been a god. Fire ran in its veins and burned from the roots of its hair, and its eyes blazed with a fierce will.

Ganondorf braced himself as it approached him. It may have been sent to kill him, but he refused to meet his end so easily. How like the Hylians to send their gods to do the work they found distasteful.

 **You wear your chains well** , the god said, its words rumbling like an earthquake. It laid the palm of its hand against Ganondorf's breastplate, and its touch flashed and crackled against his heart like lightning. It smelled of brimstone and lava flowing underground.

This was the first time Ganondorf had encountered someone larger than himself. He found that its presence excited him.

"If you release me," he said, "you will find that I can fight just as well."

 **You are not frightened of me** , the god whispered. It used an archaic form of his own language, and its voice was strangely familiar.

"I have challenged other gods before you," Ganondorf answered, glaring into its eyes.

 **I did not come to test you, but to make you an offer.** The being raised its hand to Ganondorf's chin. To his surprise, its fingers were refreshingly cool against his skin.

**You have been wronged, and you have suffered in the name of your tribe. You are possessed of great wisdom and an endless reservoir of courage, but you lack power. This I can give you – the means to redress the offenses levied against you and your people. Will you accept it?**

Ganondorf bared his teeth. "I have no need of the gifts of any god. "

The deity smiled, revealing rows of pointed fangs.

**You have lost everything except your name and your pride, and both will be taken from you in a few short hours. You will become known to history as nothing more than a desert thief who was caught because he was careless and blind. I can give you the opportunity to write your own story in the annals of this land.**

It ran the pad of its thumb along the curve of Ganondorf's lips, and he felt its heat deep within him. He bucked his hips involuntarily, meeting the surge and bulk of the god. The desire he experienced was immediate and overwhelming, and he struggled to regain control over himself.

"Tell me how I can use this power," he growled.

**You will know when the time comes.**

"Why are you doing this?"

**Like you, I hate Hyrule – and I love Hyrule. The blows you strike against this kingdom will echo throughout time. You will be the chisel I use to carve my name into its mountains and forests and fields.**

"What is your name, then?"

**It will be the same as yours, as it always has been.**

The god lowered its face and touched its lips to his. Pleasure raced through him, and with it came a joyous sense of freedom and possibility. He was struck with the sudden knowledge that this world – and all the countless worlds orbiting it – belonged to him. This realization was swiftly followed by massive flare of pain in his right hand, as if his flesh were being seared away. Ganondorf roared to the heavens, momentarily unaware of anything save the sensations crashing through him.

When he returned to himself, he was alone once again, the last golden light of the sun fading from the earth.

 

**▲   Wisdom   ▲**

 

"Finally I have you in my clutches, Princess," Ganondorf growled.

"You'll never hold the Triforce." Zelda struggled against her bonds.

"I will take what I desire."

Ganondorf touched his hand to Zelda's cheek. She glared at him.

"It will never be yours," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but you will tell me where it is," he said, lightly brushing her hair away from her face, "whether you want to or not."

"Don't touch me!" she cried, pulling against the ensorcelled shackles that held her to the bed. Ganondorf placed one of his hands underneath her back as it rose and cupped her breast with the other.

"But I do so love to see you writhe," he purred. He circled her nipple with his thumb until it stiffened.

Zelda shook her head. "I don't understand what you think to achieve by doing this."

"Your body is at my mercy, as is your kingdom. Your kingdom opened itself to me willingly, and as for you..."

Ganondorf slid his hands down Zelda's torso and forced her legs apart.

Zelda gasped. "You will unhand me!"

"I will do no such thing. By the time I'm done, you will beg me to touch you."

"You are deranged."

"The state of my mind matters little when your flesh speaks so clearly."

Ganondorf raised his fingers to his lips and licked away the moisture that had gathered between Zelda's thighs.

Zelda's muscles tensed, as if she meant to spring away, but Ganondorf pressed her down.

"Your words are lies," she spat.

Ganondorf lowered his hand and began stroking her.

"Tell me where the Triforce is."

"You will never know, you monster..." Zelda moaned as Ganondorf passed his fingers over her clit.

"Your resistance is amusing, Princess, but you will not will not last long against me." He increased the pressure of his hand, and Zelda cried out.

"I will never... surrender to you..."

"Your kingdom has already fallen. You have nothing left but your pride, and I will take even that from you."

"Never," she panted.

Ganondorf leaned over her. "Bend to my will," he whispered, his hand moving furiously.

"No, please! Stop!" Zelda's face twisted.

Ganondorf sat up. "Zelda? Are you okay?"

Zelda regarded him for a moment in confusion and then scowled.

"Why did you stop!?" she yelled. "I was so close!"

"But you said..." Ganondorf trailed off.

"Great Nayru, I didn't mean it." Zelda snapped her fingers, and her manacles dissolved into air. She pinched Ganondorf's cheeks and wagged his face back and forth. "You're terrible at this."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"As if you could possibly hurt me."

He pouted. "Fine. Why don't you pretend to kidnap me, then?"

Zelda smiled. "I can do that."

They switched places, and Ganondorf spread his arms over his head. Zelda summoned glowing ropes to hold him in place and then climbed on top of him.

"Okay, now listen," she began. "I'm a heroic pirate queen, and you're an evil despotic warlord terrorizing the high seas."

"Do I have to be the bad guy?"

"Yes, you're quite evil. I've captured you after an epic battle, and now I'm interrogating you as my prisoner."

She traced her finger across his chin. "I think I'll need something extra to keep you in line," she said, and a collar materialized around Ganondorf's neck. Zelda held the leash in her hand. She pulled its cord until his face was a breath away from hers.

"Finally I have you in my clutches, Demon King," she growled. "Now tell me – where is the Triforce?"

 

**▲   Courage   ▲**

 

Link stood before Ganondorf, who taunted him, challenging him to battle.

"I'm impressed you made it this far, kid! Prove to me the true strength of your body!"

"Okay?"

"Get ready to taste my Ganondong!"

"What."

"Behold my Triforce of Power!"

"...What no."

"Shock me with your Deku nuts!"

"That's not even..."

"Try to tell me your hookshot isn't the only thing that's expanding!"

"Hey, no, I get it."

"Face me and grab your destiny!"

"No, stop it! Listen to me for a second!"

"What is it, boy?"

"You're eight feet tall. How would that even work?"

"Haven't you unlocked the full potential of your Master Sword?"

"Yeah?"

"As your blade has expanded in length and diameter, has not your sheath expanded as well?"

"What do you... Wait no. You can't be serious. Who does that?"

"Master, there is an 100% chance that – "

"Shut up, Fi! No one asked you!"

"Now prepare to bow before me! I will show you the technique of a mighty Gerudo warrior!"

Link whipped his head around. "Zelda, aren't you supposed to shoot him?"

The princess leaned against a nearby pillar. "Oh I could," she said, "but I'd rather watch."

**Author's Note:**

> Just remember, kids - if it doesn't go in TRY FORCE.


End file.
